The Pains of a Heroes Past
by CelestialLupine
Summary: A story of Fox's past before he was a hero, well my interpritation anyways. What does one of Lylats greatest heroes hold in his past? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own StarFox.

Fox laid in bed, holding his pillow over his head to try to drown out the sound of his alarm clock screeching at him to get up. He had stayed up most of the night, playing online games with Bill. Now he just wanted to sleep. After what felt like an eternity, the alarm stopped. Then the pillow was jerked from his grip, making Fox look up. He saw his father, who was shaking his head.

" Fox, why do you even set your alarm if you don't get up when it goes off? You know your holiday break is over. You have to go back to the academy today." James said as he set the pillow down on the bed.

" Alright, I'm up, I'm up." Fox said, sitting up in bed.

" How do you get to class on time if you don't get up when the alarm goes off?" James asked as Fox dragged himself out of bed.

" I don't really know." Fox said, as he opened his closet.

" I swear I don't understand you sometimes Fox." James said as he crossed his arms.

" But you do understand me, right?" Fox said as he grabbed his school uniform.

" Yes, most of the time." James said, letting himself smile at Fox.

" Well, as much as I love talking to you dad, I should go take a shower." Fox said as he headed out of his room.

" Make it quick, you've only got twenty minutes to get to the academy." James said as Fox headed to the bathroom.

" Hey dad, I think I smell something burning." Fox said.

" Oh no!" James said as he went running downstairs.

Fox laughed as he grabbed a towel from the hall closet. Once again, James had tried to cook breakfast, only to burn it. Fox yawned as he closed the bathroom door behind him. This was a typical mourning in the McCloud house for the past twelve years. Fox trying to sleep in, even after the holiday breaks were over. James burning breakfast every mourning that Fox was home. Ever since Fox's mother died when Fox was only four, James tried his hardest to be home when Fox was. Though there were times when he couldn't be there.

Fox shuddered as the cold water ran down his back as he rinsed away the soap from his fur. Cold showers were the only way to really wake him up. He turned off the water and he shook dry. Fox sighed to himself, he just couldn't stop himself from doing that. He was just glad that the shower doors were closed that time. Fox dried what fur was still wet, and dressed quickly. He just threw the towel in the clothes hamper, then he made his way down stairs. As Fox entered the kitchen he saw James putting some slightly burnt pancakes on a plate.

" I think I'm finally getting the hang of this." James said as he set the pan back on the stove.

" Yeah, only one side of the pancakes are burned, the other side is nuked." Fox joked, poking the pancakes with a fork.

" Come on Fox, it's not that bad." James said.

" Dad, you are the only person I know who makes crunchy pancakes." Fox said, then he chanced a bite.

" Is that so?" James said.

" Honestly though, they aren't that bad." Fox said as he continued to eat the pancakes.

" I think it's an acquired taste. After all, you've been eating them for the past ten years." James said as he sat down.

" No, I've been eating them for the past two years. They weren't edible until then." Fox said before taking a drink of milk.

" If that's so then what have you been doing with them for eight years?" James asked.

" We used them as frisbees." Fox said, a sly smile on his face.

He and James just laughed. Fox peeked at the clock, he had ten minutes to get to the academy. He grabbed his plate and washed it then put it in the dish drainer. Then he went upstairs and grabbed his school bag. Fox wondered what Slippy was up to. He hadn't seen or talked to Slippy over the holiday break at all. It didn't bother him much though, Slippy wasn't much for social interactions, most of the time because he was such an easy target. He shrugged it off as he grabbed his jacket and ran down stairs. James stood by the front door, on his way out as well.

" Bye Fox, you be good." James said as Fox walked out the door.

" Bye dad, see around winter break." Fox said, knowing that would be the next time he saw him.

Fox shuddered as the brisk mourning air filled his lungs. What Fox wouldn't give to be able to crawl back into his warm bed. He glanced at his watch and then he remembered, the house clocks are five minutes slow compared to the academies. Fox went from walking into an immediate sprint. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about the clocks differences. There was a little snow on the side walk from the night before as winter was setting in. He hated having to run in the winter, snow and ice always caused him some problem. Having to stop at street lights caused him trouble too. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him in that freezing weather. Fox glanced at his watch again as he turned the corner, he only had two minutes to get to his first class of the day. The academy was in sight, but he still had to get to the classroom before the bell sounded. As Fox got up to the steps of the front building, he wasn't watching his steps and slipped on an icy step. Fox went flying back and landed four feet away on the freezing walkway. Then the bell rang, which meant anyone found outside of class would have an automatic detention.

He laid there for a moment as he tried to figure out what had just happened. He sat up and saw one of the instructors, who watched the halls when they didn't have a class to teach, heading right for him. They rushed out the door and carefully walked down the steps. Fox felt his heart sink as he saw exactly who it was. It was none other then Commander Darse, a rottweiler, who always seemed to have it in for Fox. He was one of the meanest instructors at the academy. Fox expected him to lecture him about being late and give him a week of detention. When he reached Fox, he reached down and pulled Fox to his feet. Fox felt so small standing next to Commander Darse, as he towered over Fox in height.

" I'm dead." Fox said to himself under his breath.

" Are you hurt Mr. McCloud?" Commander Darse asked.

" I don't think so." Fox said, rubbing the back of his head.

" Come on, let's get inside. It's freezing out here." Commander Darse said.

Fox sighed as he was led inside. He wondered if he would be sent straight to class with a detention slip, or if he would miss his first class completely. Knowing Commander Darse, he would hold Fox for the remainder of class and give him weeks of detention just in spite of him. There was a chill in the hall as Fox was led to Commander Darse's office. The sound of Fox and Commander Darse's footsteps echoed through the empty hall. As they passed classrooms that were full with students, the sounds of instructors teaching lessons could be heard. Fox glanced off to the left as he walked down the hall. They passed the class Fox would have been in if he had gotten up when his alarm first went off, he caught a glimpse of Bill. For once Fox wished he was in class as he was led into Commander Darse's Office. He was forced into a chair in front of the desk. Commander Darse looked over Fox before sitting behind the desk then he pulled a paper out of his desk and began to write. Nothing was said for the first few seconds.

" You should be more careful now that winter is setting in Mr. McCloud. You could really get hurt slipping on the ice, no matter how thin it is." Commander Darse said as he held the paper out.

" Yes sir." Fox said, taking the paper and looking at it. " What's this?"

" It's a pass, now get going." Commander Darse said.

" Why are you giving me a pass?" Fox asked, a bit confused.

" If you didn't slip on the ice, you might have made it to class before the bell sounded so I'm giving you a break. Now, hurry up and get to class, before I change my mind." Commander Darse said, looking away from Fox.

" Thank you sir." Fox said as he jumped up from the seat.

Fox left the office then hurried down the hall to class. When he entered the classroom everyone looked up. The eyes of his classmates and the instructor followed him as he walked up to the front desk. He handed the pass over to the instructor and waited. The instructor read over the note then stared at Fox with a look of disbelief. After a moment he motioned for Fox to take a seat in the empty desk in front of his. Everyone kept their eye's on Fox as he sat down, but a look from the instructor made them return to work. The rest of class went by rather slowly for Fox. When the bell finally rang for the class to end everyone quickly made their way out, everyone but Fox as his instructor held him after the bell. Bill waited outside for Fox.

" Fox, you don't expect me to believe that Commander Darse gave you a pass, do you?" His instructor Mr. Terin, a normal teacher, asked.

" Yes sir, I do because he really did." Fox said.

" Commander Darse has never given a pass to a late student, and this excuse is just sad." Mr. Terin said.

" But it's the truth sir." Fox said.

" For your sake, it had better be. Commander Darse should be here any second." Mr. Terin said, watching the door way.

" It is sir." Fox said in a quiet voice.

" You called for me?" Commander Darse said as he walked in, Bill peeking into the room .

" Yes, Fox gave me this pass. Is it really from you?" Mr. Terin said as he held out the paper.

" Yes, I saw him slip on the ice on the steps just out front. He had to of flown about four feet back, landing on the concrete walkway. I walked him to my office, looked him over and sent him to class with a pass." Commander Darse said, glancing at Fox. " I think if he didn't slip on that ice he may have made it to class on time."

" Alright, Fox hurry along to your next class before you're late." Mr. Terin said, motioning for Fox to leave.

" Yes sir." Fox said, then he quickly left the classroom.

" Commander Darse gave you a pass?" Bill said as he and Fox hurried to their next class. " How'd you get him to to give you one? Isn't he always waiting for you to screw up?"

" Hey, he surprised me too." Fox said.

" Well, he is always going on about 'keeping ones honor' and things like that. He might have seen giving you detention for being late just because you slipped on the ice as unhonorable." Bill said as he and Fox got into their next class, just in time.

" Yeah, you could be right." Fox said as he and Bill made their way to their usual seats in the back.

The rest of his classes were pretty much the same as always. When lunch came Fox and Bill met up with Slippy in the hall on their way to the cafeteria. The food was the same as always, military ration style meals. They each grabbed a tray and made their way to 'their table'. They took a seat on the cold metal chairs, Fox felt the fur on the back of his neck stand up as chills ran along his back.

" Man, you think it would kill them to get some chairs that didn't freeze your tail off." Fox said, allowing himself to shudder.

" Yeah, but at least they keep the dorm rooms heated." Slippy said.

" Yeah, I guess so." Bill said while he poked at his lunch with his fork.

" So, how was your break Slippy?" Fox asked before he started to eat.

" Same as every year Fox." Slippy said.

" Hey Fox, have you seen Falco over the break?" Bill asked.

" No, and I bet we won't see him for another two days either." Fox said.

" Fox, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I don't think you should hang out with Falco any more." Slippy said.

" What do mean? Falco's my friend, I can't just turn my back on him." Fox said, surprised at Slippy.

" Well, it's just that he's still involved with that gang, he could get you in trouble or hurt." Slippy said, turning his drink.

" Don't worry Slippy, I can take care of myself." Fox said, giving Slippy a lighthearted smile.

" I hate to say it Fox, but Slippy has a point. Remember what happened last summer?" Bill said.

" Look guy's, Falco's my friend, I'm not going to turn my back on him. You wouldn't want me to do that to you guys, would you?" Fox said.

" No, but at least we never got you into trouble." Bill said under his breath.

" Hey, that only happened once, and you can't put all the blame on Falco." Fox said, getting irritated with his friends. " Can we drop the subject?"

" Sure Fox. So, what are you doing after classes are over today?" Bill asked, changing the subject.

" I have to study for the semester finals that are coming up." Fox said.

" But finals are two weeks away. Why study now?" Bill asked.

" If I don't pass finals this year, my dad will kill me." Fox said.

" Oh, come on Fox, your dad won't kill you." Bill said.

" I think it's a great idea Fox, I'll even help you study." Slippy said, a little over enthusiastic about it.

" Thanks Slippy, I could use the help." Fox said.

" Your grades aren't that bad Fox." Bill said.

" I know, but I want to do better." Fox said, leaning back as he took a sip from his drink.

" Fox, this doesn't have anything to do with how you're dad had straight A's, does it?" Bill asked.

" Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't." Fox said, looking away from Bill.

" You have to stop trying to be your dad." Bill said.

" I'm not trying to be him, I'm just trying to make him proud of me, that's all." Fox said.

" Last time I checked he was." Bill said.

" I know, but I still want to do better." Fox said.

Seeing that their conversation wasn't going anywhere they just stopped talking. They finished their lunch in silence and they just sat there waiting for the lunch hour to be over. The chatter of conversations echoed around them as they sat there. Fox watched everything around him as Bill and Slippy started a conversation between the two of them. Fox ignored them, no longer in a talking mood. Once the bell sounded for them to return to their classes, they dragged themselves from the table and went on their way to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Fox sighed as he entered his room, dropping his bag on the floor, the day's classes were finally over. Fox sat on his bunk, kicking off his shoes as he took a minute to relax. He looked up to Falco's empty bunk as he laid back on his own. Having the room to himself for the next few day's would be nice for studying. But once Falco got back it would be impossible to do so, that was for sure. That was the only time Fox didn't like sharing a room with Falco, other wise he liked it.

The sound of his classmates heading down the hall to their own rooms some how made it through the door. Fox stretched out on his bunk, waiting for it to quiet down before starting to study. He wasn't too excited about spending all his free time studying, he just wanted to get better grades because his dad promised to take a break from work that summer if Fox got good grades that year. Fox didn't know why he didn't just tell Bill and Slippy that before. Just as Fox was getting comfortable, there was a knock on his door.

" It's open." Fox said, sitting up.

The door opened and Slippy walked in, a smile on his face. He always did seem a little over enthusiastic about studying, though it never really bothered Fox but Falco said it creeped him out. He had always told Fox that no one should ever be that excited to study. Fox couldn't stop a smile from creeping onto his muzzle as those thoughts ran through his mind. Slippy set some books on the desk then he turned to Fox.

" So, what are we going to study first?" Slippy asked.

" I don't know what to start with." Fox said as he got to his feet.

" Well, what are you having the most trouble in?" Slippy asked.

" At the moment geometry, and the fact that I have three pages due in class tomorrow isn't making it any easier." Fox said as he opened his bag, pulling out the worksheets.

" And how long have you had to do them?" Slippy asked in an accusing tone.

" I just got them today, I swear." Fox replied as he set them down on the desk.

" Let me see them." Slippy said, grabbing the worksheets. " This isn't that hard Fox."

" Maybe not for you, but math isn't really my thing." Fox said.

" Alright, I'll help you with it. What else are you having trouble with?" Slippy asked.

" Nothing really, just math." Fox said.

" Then lets get to work." Slippy said as he took a seat in the chair in front of the desk.

Fox joined him at the desk and they began to work on their studies. Fox really tried his best to keep his mind from drifting from his studies, but for some reason he couldn't concentrate. Slippy would poke Fox with his pencil any time he noticed Fox wasn't paying attention. Still, Slippy didn't complain when Fox's attention drifted, he was actually expecting him to space out. Though it did start to bother him after the thirtieth time.

" Fox, I know you don't like math, and I was surprised that you didn't try to get out of studying it first. But you have to at least try to pay attention." Slippy said in a slightly irritated tone.

" Sorry Slippy it's just that, math's well, boring." Fox said with a shrug.

Slippy shook his head as he went over the problems once more, making sure Fox had truly heard him this time around. Half way through the second sheet Fox seemed to be getting it, and his attention didn't wander as much as before. Once they finished with the second sheet Fox decided it was time for a break. He leaned back in his seat and stretched out the stiffness in his back from leaning over the desk so long.

" What do you know I'm actually getting the hang of it. What would I ever do without you Slip?" Fox said with grin.

" Fail geometry perhaps." Slippy said as he looked to the clock, making Fox laugh. " Well I should probably head back to my own dorm before it gets late. I'm sure you can handle the last page on your own."

" Sure thing, right after dinner of course." Fox said as he hopped up from his seat and began looking for his shoes.

" Uh Fox, it's past dinner. Way past." Slippy said as he pointed out the time.

" What?! We missed dinner..?" Fox groaned as he looked to the clock, sinking down onto his bunk.

" Sorry Fox, I usually study through dinner." Slippy said as he picked his things up. " I'll see you tomorrow, ok Fox?"

" Yeah, alright. See you later Slip." Fox said as he flopped back on his bunk.

Slippy left the room and hurried off to his own, leaving a hungry and disappointed Fox alone in his room. He could heard his stomach growl, sounding almost as though it were scolding him for missing dinner. He let out a sigh as he sat up from his bunk before he got too comfortable. Seeing no use in thinking about how he missed dinner, Fox got up and walked over to his desk. He looked over the worksheet before sitting down. Sighing to himself he picked up the pencil, feeling no use in leaving the page alone, though his mind was more on food then the worksheet in front of him. He had barely set the pencil tip on the paper when his dorm phone rang, making Fox jump a bit. He turned his head to the phone and just stared at it for a moment, wondering who on corneria could be calling him at that hour, and on the dorm phone at that. He pushed himself up and walked over to the phone, letting it ring once more before picking it up.

" Hello?" Fox said, unable to hide the bit of confusion in his voice.

" Hey McCloud... I need you to come get me.. ok buddy?" Said a familiar voice, sounding a somewhat strained and exhausted.

" Falco? What's going on?" Fox asked, feeling some concern for his avian friend.

" I'll explain later! Now come and get me.. quick!" Falco practically yelled.

" Ok, ok, where are you?" Fox asked quickly.

" I'm.. near my old hang out." Falco said slow, becoming quiet for a moment.

" Your old hang out? I thought you said you weren't going to go there any more." Fox said, almost snapping at him.

" I know what I said, could you get your tail down here now." Falco snapped before the line went dead.

Fox stood there a moment as he set the phone down. He quickly grabbed his shoes and pulled them on, as he did he had a feeling that it was going to be a long night. He pulled on his jacket before sliding out the door, taking a look around the halls for the night watch. The academy didn't approve of it's students wandering the halls at night or sneaking off campus after hours, so they had a night watch to keep an eye out for roaming students. This made getting out to help Falco a bit of a challenge for Fox, but it wasn't impossible. Fox was capable of sneaking past the watch, seeing as he had done it once or twice before. Every time it was to help Falco one way or another.

Fox made his way down the halls, trying his best not to make a sound and to stay out of sight. He headed down the stairs, having to keep his eyes in front and behind him. Falco had often told him how the watchmen nearly caught him when they would peek in the stairwells every now and then. Knowing this kept Fox on his toes and as he descended the steps he wondered where he would be able to hide if a watchmen had decided to peek in. He figured there were probably a few blind sots in the corners, and he'd probably have to trust the shadows of the night to hide him as well. As he made his way for the door he could here footsteps on the other side. He waited a moment, listening closely he could tell that they were fading, making this the best chance to get out. As he pushed the door open he heard it creak, making the fur on his neck stand on end. He knew he didn't have time to stand around, he knew there was a good chance someone heard it and he had to get moving fast.

Fox wasted no time as he bolted from the stairwell to the front door. He didn't look back as he raced behind some bushes, sliding across the frost covered grass. He slipped a bit but managed to stay on his feet as he peered over the bush. So far it seemed as though he was unseen, and he hoped it would stay that way as he tried to get across the rest of the campus grounds. He scanned the grounds, and he wasn't too surprised to see that there wasn't anyone out on the walkways. With the cold creeping in, not many would want to be outside, meaning there wouldn't be much to slow Fox down. He moved across the campus quickly, making his way closer to the front gates. He was almost there without seeing another person out there, but he wouldn't drop his guard just yet. He looked around ahead, making sure the coast was clear before trying to get through the gates unnoticed.

Just as he was about to take off he felt a hand grip his shoulder and Fox felt his heart stop in his chest. He dreaded the thought of turning to face the person who had caught him. What he dreaded even more was the punishments he would receive, from the academy and his dad. Fox could feel the breath of the one holding his shoulder on his face as he leaned closer to Fox. His eyes slowly shifted to the side, the face of the one who had snuck up on him slowly coming into sight. As he turned he recognized the person holding onto him.

" Hey Fox, whatch ya up to out here?" The grey husky asked, a huge grin on his face knowing very well he had scared Fox.

" What the heck are you doing out here Bill?" Fox asked in return, his fear now replaced by anger and annoyance.

" I asked you first." Bill said with a smirk.

Fox glared at him for a moment before relaxing, turning his attention back to the pathway. Seeing that the path was clear he returned his attention to Bill.

" Well?" Bill said, sounding impatient.

" I can either tell you later or you can come with me and I can explain along the way." Fox said.

" Ok, I'll come with then." Bill replied with a nod and a big grin.

Fox rolled his eyes as he began his way out, motioning for Bill to follow. Within a few moments the two made it out the gates unseen and were on their way down the streets. As they ran along Fox explained what he was doing out and Bill's grin faded. Though he didn't like what was going on he offered his help and Fox accepted it. Fox didn't know what they were going to find when they reached Falco, he couldn't help but worry that his friend might have gotten himself into more trouble then he can handle. He only hoped that with Bills help that they could handle what ever is going on.

--

A/N: Last updated.. way too long ago. Finally, I can get back to writing. I don't want to go into great details but through a long series of events, I have been able to finally get back to writing The Pains of a Heroes Past, which should be updating more often as time goes by. Hopefully I'll be updating the next chapter soon. Oh and please review.


End file.
